Episode 2 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the second episode of the Japanese drama, Hana Yori Dango Returns. The episode aired on January 12, 2007 on TBS. It was followed by the third episode on January 19. Tsukasa's mother announces her son's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara. Shigeru starts to develop feelings for Tsukasa and befriends Tsukushi Makino. The situation for Tsukushi is awkward since she still loves Tsukasa. Plot At Tsukasa Domyoji's birthday party, his mother announces his engagement to Shigeru Okawahara. Shigeru is brought onto the stage and performs a song for the crowd. An emcee then invites Tsukushi Makino to play the piano. Tsukushi does not know how and bangs on it loudly in defiance, before leaving. Tsukasa chases after her, followed closely by the F4, his mother, and Shigeru. Tsukasa becomes mad and storms off, grabbing Shigeru's hand by accident. He realizes his mistake several minutes later. Tsukasa and Shigeru begin arguing and she ends up biting his ear. His embarrassed reaction charms Shigeru, who says "I think I'm in love" after he leaves. Tsukushi angrily walks home and later finds herself unable to concentrate on her studies. The next day, Shigeru shows up at Eitoku Academy, looking for Tsukasa. She recognizes Tsukushi from the party. Shigeru then eats in the new "F4 Lounge", though Tsukushi feebly protests. Tsukasa arrives while Shigeru is in the bathroom. Tsukushi congratulates Tsukasa, assuming that he and Shigeru began dating in New York. Before Tsukasa can explain, Shigeru interrupts. Tsukasa tells her that the engagement is a "joke". However, she does not listen to him and declares her intentions to make him fall in love with her. Later, Tsukushi recounts her interaction with Shigeru to Yuki Matsuoka. She goes on to say that Shigeru visited her home that night to talk about Tsukasa. Tsukushi told her that she and Tsukasa "have no relationship" and agreed to help her win his heart. To their amazement, Shigeru arrives at the shop seconds later. Shigeru takes Tsukushi and Yuki shopping at Bulgari after work. She spots the girls looking at an expensive bracelet and later gifts two to them. Meanwhile, Kaede informs Tsukasa about Domyoji Group's grave situation. Tsukasa's marriage to Shigeru will change everything due to family's connection to an oil magnate. Tsukasa talks with Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka about Shigeru. He conveys that he feels responsible for the employees at Domyoji Group. Tsukasa refuses to marry Shigeru, even knowing that it would be beneficial. Akira advises him to "settle" the situation if he feels that way. At home, Tsukasa looks at the present Tsukushi gave him a year ago. He then remembers his friend Ken Uchida, whose fate continues to haunt him. The next day, Tsukushi finds Rui in the F4 Lounge. He tells her about Tsukasa's decision regarding Shigeru. Rui steps too close, startling Tsukushi and causing them to fall. She quickly gets up and leaves. Tsukushi later meets with Yuki, Sojiro and Akira. The guys were exhausted from spending the day with Shigeru, whom they were trying to seduce. Shigeru realized what they were doing and had them take her to several places. They were rescued when they ran into Yuki. Akira and Sojiro voice their concerns about Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Both of them are attempting to bury their feelings for one another. That night, Tsukushi calls Tsukasa and asks him to meet her at Yebisu Garden Place. When she arrives, she is relieved to see Tsukasa. Seconds later, Shigeru suddenly shows up and plants a kiss on Tsukasa. Cast and characters Other *Shigeru Okawahara's father *Shizuka Todo Guest roles *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) Ratings Notes *Episode two takes its story primarily from the "Tsukasa's Fiancée, Shigeru Arc" (chapters one hundred and three to one hundred and seven). It also contains elements from the "Grand Birthday Party Arc" and the "New York Arc". *Shigeru takes Tsukushi and Yuki to look at jewelry at Bulgari, a famous Italian luxury goods brand. In the manga, Tsukasa had the Saturn necklace custom-made from Bulgari. *A cover of Frankie Valli's "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" (aka "I Love You, Baby") can be heard at the restaurant Shigeru, Tsukushi, and Yuki eat at. *Tsukasa says "shina" instead of "hin", both are different readings of the kanji .https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/品#Japanese His friends try to correct him, to which he replies, "'Shina' as in ". *Rui is seen reading the same copy of The Great Gatsby from the previous episode. *Yuki uses the word .http://japanese.about.com/od/wordoftheday/p/word168.htm She laughs, because it sounds very similar to her own name. *Scenes from episode three, four, six, seven, and nine of the original series are used in this episode. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes